


And Leave Your Glasses On

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade finds Peter too adorable to resist, especially when he wears his dorky little glassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Leave Your Glasses On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/gifts).



> That summary was terrible but I honestly can't remember this fic that well and it's too long to read over oops. This was written way back in the day for Giada because she rocks <33

Rubbing his tired eyes Peter tries to tune out the constant stream of nonsense that has been pouring from Wade’s mouth for the past half hour, wishing for the thousandth time he had invested in some ear plugs.

The worst part is that Wade is inescapable. He’d even followed him to Horizon Labs one weekend and had caused enough damage that Peter had decided it was safer to just work on his Spidey-tech at home.

Reaching over and rummaging through the piles of paper and junk on his desk he manages to find his glasses, slipping them on and trying not to chuckle at one of Wade’s less savoury jokes. It’s never a good idea to encourage him.

“Hngf” Wade splutters suddenly, staring at him just a bit too intently for Peter’s comfort.

“What?” Peter asks, fidgeting awkwardly and adjusting his glasses so that the wire frames sit straight on his nose. While constant chatter is what passes as normal for them, sudden silence is almost never a good sign.

“Huuu,” Wade tries again, and is that…

“Are you actually drooling right now?” Peter asks in utter disbelief.

Wade blinks. “No?” he says wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. “I was… it’s a condition. I have a condition.”

Peter looks at him sceptically, narrowing his eyes in disbelief. “You do not. You have a healing factor.”

Of course he does. Shit. Wade crafts an elaborate plan that makes use of three of his guns and the contents of Peter’s sock drawer, and which ends in a way that is less than pleasant for himself for a second to get out of this, but scraps that when he remembers that Peter hates it when he gets blood in his room.

They are both sitting cross legged on Peter’s bed, which means that bleeding out would be especially annoying, especially when Peter has been trying desperately to focus despite Wade’s best efforts to annoy him. Between Wade reciting movie scripts and being unable to read his own writing Peter had been finding the task difficult, but his glasses cleared up at least one of those issues.

Turns out Wade isn’t as easy to deal with.

“Yes… but would you believe me if I told you…” Wade trails off, staring at him again and licks his lips leaving them wet and slick.

Peter looks away quickly, leaning forward to poke him in the chest. “Told me what?” He’s used to Wade acting strange, but this seems like something else entirely.

“Uhhh.” He can’t think of anything to say, not when Peter looks practically edible with his precious little glasses on his stupid handsome face, shirtless and casual in just a pair of red shorts as he lounges before him. But Peter is staring and waiting and his mind, usually able to come up with ideas and quips aplenty, has gone completely blank. He wants to kiss him, and touch him and do all sorts of wonderful dirty things to him. Wants to see the eyes behind the frames darken with lust, and to strip him completely, leaving him with nothing but his glasses as he squirms on the bed beneath him…

It isn’t until he’s already leaning in that he realizes that his body has been acting on his thoughts and that he’s mere inches from Peter’s face. Which appears to have gone beet red.

God he’s cute, the bastard.

“W-what are you doing?” Peter asks shakily. His mouth is hanging open and his eyes are wide and frightened looking, but the pupils are blown wide which he’s pretty sure he heard somewhere is a promising sign…

Wade leans in a bit more and Peter’s breath hitches. “I don’t really know,” Wade replies honestly.

“This is uh- I mean are you going to…” Peter is clearly flustered, blushing red and looking goddamned adorable behind the wire frames of those damn glasses.

Part of him wants to believe he’s misreading the signs. That Peter looks so flustered and ruffled for some reason other than attraction. A reason that will come to him any second now…

When his hand extends to cup the side of Peter’s neck he can feel his heartbeat thundering, the motion setting his pulse racing in a way that Wade really really likes. And so, ignoring all logic, he takes a deep breath and kisses him.

To Wade’s enormous surprise he isn’t tossed out of a window, or punched in the face, or even pushed away. Instead Peter’s lips open, and it’s Peter’s tongue that licks along his lower lip to coax his mouth open.

“Peter?” he asks when they break apart for air. Peter looks at him with half-lidded eyes and nods, apparently too out of breath to speak. Damn, Wade still has it, he thinks, giving himself a mental high-five.

“You’re not some sort of freaky clone are you? The real Peter’s not locked up somewhere waiting to be rescued, but no matter where you search he’s always in another castle, is he?” he asks nervously.

Peter laughs, louder than either of them expect him to if their matching flinches are anything to go by.

“No Wade, I’m not.”

Wade nods. “Good to know,” and then they’re kissing again.

And it should stop at kissing, it really should. Because up until two minutes ago doing this to Peter Parker was no more than a perfect fantasy, and he doesn’t have the capacity to deal with this revelation, let alone the one that comes when Peter’s hands start undoing his pants.

“Wha-?” Wade looks down. Yup, that’s Peter’s hand. On his cock.

He’s pretty sure that’s not where it belongs.

“Shut up. Just go with it,” Peter demands.

Okay, maybe that is where it belongs, because the slow and hesitant stroking feels heavenly, and he’s getting pretty hard pretty fast and Peter is smiling at him, his eyes twinkling behind the frames of his stupid lust inducing glasses.

“Just let me…” Wade shifts, pulling his pants all the way off and throwing them behind him, letting Peter get’s back to work, pumping him with one hand while the other explores the scarred flesh of his thighs. The hand moves tentatively around his side and down to grope his ass, and Wade has to lean forward and kiss Peter before he starts making pathetic whimpering noises and ruins this.

They kiss deeply and enthusiastically, their tongues seeking to taste and explore every inch of each other’s mouths. It’s been a long time since Peter was last kissed, and a longer time for Wade, so it’s not surprising that they get lost in it, only pulling back when the occasional need for air becomes too pressing.

Wade let’s his hands massage their way up and down Peter’s back, sliding them down to dip past the waistband of his shirts and brush the crack of his ass. Peter makes a soft sound, retaliating by letting his own hand grope and squeeze Wade’s ass in rhythm with the hand that’s gripping his cock.

Peter’s fingers dip into the crack during a more enthusiastic squeeze, and brush against Wade’s hole lightly. Wade in turn does the logical thing and arches like a cat while simultaneously moaning loudly and frantically into Peter’s mouth.

Peter breaks the kiss to look at him, his expression stunned.

“Um, I can explain…” Wade says, utterly unable to explain his enthusiastic reaction in any way that retains his heterosexuality (but then again he’s currently having his cock jerked in amazing ways by a man, so there probably isn’t much left to preserve).

“See there was this radioactive spider and I- sweet mother of god!” Wade’s body contorts again as Peter’s finger returns to rub against his entrance again.

“That’s what I thought,” Peter says smugly, but Wade can’t find the will to give him the punch he deserves when Peter’s finger is rubbing him in circles and pressing more firmly against his hole and making him whimper. The hand on his dick has stopped moving, but it barely matters when Peter is touching him so intimately in other new and exciting ways.

“Do you want me to…” The pressure of the interloping finger increases and Wade gasps loudly.

“Yes god yes,” Wade gushes. Peter laughs, pulling his hand away to fish around under his mattress for a maddeningly long time, mumbling to himself angrily.

“Where the he… oh got it!” Peter holds up the bottle of lube like a prize, quickly removing the cap and dribbling quite a bit of it over his fingers. Wade stares transfixed at the slippery digits, smirking slightly. The bottle is about a quarter empty and Wade finds it endlessly amusing and arousing to imagine the various things Peter’s been getting up to at night. He wonders if Peter’s ever touched himself thinking of him.

The thought is so distracting that Wade doesn’t notice Peter moving in until they’re already kissing, Peter’s tongue tracing the sensitive roof of his mouth and making him grip his arms tightly and gasp.

He doesn’t expect to feel Peter’s hands gripping his ass so soon, but Peter seems to be eager to get things going, grabbing him firmly and spreading his cheeks. He pushes Wade backwards until he’s lying on the bed and Wade’s cock, which was already standing very much at attention, gives an excited twitch. Peter lifts his legs and grabs a pillow from behind him to slide under his lower back, groaning when he lets Wade go, only to have him spread his legs wide for him in anticipation.

“God Petey, you’re such a boy scout. Are you this prepared for everything or is it just spontaneous sex with guys?”

“Shut up.”

Peter’s finger traces around his entrance and Wade make a high wailing sound before he can stop himself, his body pressing down until the tip of Peter’s finger is inside of him without the man using any pressure at all.

“Oh,” Peter whispers, blinking and looking down to watch it slip further in slowly, struggling against how tight Wade is.

Wade tries desperately to hold back the sounds he’s dying to make, but the way Peter’s finger stretches and burns as it sinks into him is driving him half insane with need.

Pulling out Peter adds more lube before working the tips of two back into the heat of Wade’s body. He bites his lip as he concentrates on thrusting his fingers in deeper and deeper with each pass. He tries to keep his thrusts steady and rhythmic, flexing his fingers until Wade can’t possibly keep quiet and lets his rough gasps and sighs fill the room. Moans of “yes,” “oh” and Peter’s name that all go straight to his cock.

Wade grips Peter’s shoulders tightly, digging his nails in as the fingers within him explore, twisting and scissoring experimentally, almost breaking him with the pleasure and sheer shock of having Peter do this to him.

“Holy- you uh, you really like that don’t you?” Peter asks with a wicked little twist to the fingers inside of him, and Wade almost howls at the way they brush so perfectly against his prostate. His body arches entirely against his will, and he barely has the presence of mind to keep from crushing Peter’s shoulder bones to dust as the sensation jolts through his body like a shock.

“Shut. Up,” he growls as menacingly as he can, fully expecting Peter to laugh at the reaction, but when he glances at his face his eyes are wide and his mouth is open in a little ‘o’ of wonder, like he’s never seen anything like Wade before in his life, and he can’t wait to see more.

“Do you have any idea how hot that is?” Peter asks him seriously, pressing his fingers back in and up, just so. Wade’s body surges up again without his permission, which would be seriously fucking annoying if Peter would just stop fucking him with his fingers so he could work up a proper snit.

“You’re just so receptive. God Wade, you look amazing” he continues in a tone of awed disbelief. He pulls all the way out, and if he was embarrassed by his body’s reaction before that’s nothing compared to Wade’s mortification at the desperate little sound that escapes his throat at the loss of fullness. But Peter apparently likes it. He’s no detective, but the absolutely filthy moan he gets in return is a pretty big clue.

Three fingers push their way back into him, and it’s probably too soon to come so he should really get a handle on that but oh, oh, oh Peter is really way too good at the whole hitting his prostate thing. So good that he barely notices the burn of the fingers flexing and stretching him wider than he’s been stretched in a very very long time. But if he’s being honest, and he always is when he’s this lost in pleasure, it could hurt ten times more and he’s still beg for it if Peter wanted him to. And besides, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the feeling just a little bit.

“So, see any good movies lately?” Wade gasps. The startled look on Peter’s face is priceless, and then he laughs and the sight of a happy Peter Parker hovering over him with three fingers inside of him is almost too much to bear.

Peter’s eyes flicker back to where his fingers are disappearing deep into Wade’s body, and Wade watches his face just as raptly. He’s gone so red he’s willing to bet he matches his costume, and his breathing is laboured as he moves his fingers faster, thrusting in harder as Wade moans and shakes, gritting his teeth and riding out the pain and pleasure that Peter’s fingers are giving him.

“Pe- Petey, I n-need,” he doesn’t even know how to finish the sentence, but Peter seems to know better than him because he picks up his pace further, fucking him hard even as Wade rides his fingers.

He makes his most embarrassing noise yet, a scratchy sort of scream as Peter’s fingers press hard against his prostate, rubbing.

And then to make matters worse he comes without either of them laying a finger on his cock.

“That was embarrassing,” Wade grumbles, too high off of the situation to really muster up the appropriate level of mortification.

“That was… that was really hot. I can’t even imagine how you’d react to something bigger than my fingers,” Peter laughs breathlessly with an expression of disbelief.

“Let’s find out sometime,” Wade replies hopefully. Peter’s eyes widen almost comically, and then he’s nodding and laughing again, and Wade is hit by another stab of arousal at the sight.

An that’s when he realizes it’s payback time.

“Looks like you’ve got a bit of a situation there Petey,” he smirks, sitting back up and leaning forward to leer at the shape of Peter’s erection outlined by his shorts.

Peter follows his gaze down and then scoots backwards, suddenly seeming very concerned with the ceiling fan above the bed.

“Yeah, so… is it hot in here? I think it might be hot in here. I could open a window…”

Wade follows him back until he’s pressed against the headboard, leaning up over him with the barest hint of hesitation,

“Turn on the fan maybe?” Peter squeaks as he looks up into Wade’s eyes. The way the merc is looking him up and down is extremely distracting.

“Grab a whole tray of ice cubes from the freezer?” he tries once more, feebly. Wade quirks a brow.

“Kinky,” he says happily. Peter looks like he’s going to faint.

“Two minutes ago,” Wade begins philosophically after a moment, his hands starting the slow slide from Peter’s ankles up his calves, “it was all ‘Oh Deadpool, you’re so hot, I can’t resist you. Let me kiss you and hold you and just slip in another finger.’” His hands have reached Peter’s thigh, and he can feel the way the other man’s body is trembling beneath his touch. The only thing that would make this any better is if he could have divested him of those cute little red shorts whose fabric Wade is currently caressing as he nears his destination. “And now you get shy?”

“Yes! I’ve never.. I’ve only ever… been with women okay? I think I have the right to one minor freakout here,” Peter says, though he’s doing absolutely nothing to keep Wade’s hands away from the dangerous territory they are sliding into. “Until a few months ago I’d never even thought about sex with a guy. Well, except Johnny Storm, but who hasn’t had a few fantasies about him before?” he adds guiltily.

Wade hums and nods, letting his hand drift over the tent in the red fabric, making Peter gasp and tense, though he still fails to do anything to dissuade him from rubbing a few times experimentally. “He does have a great ass,” Wade admits, earning him a glare that does monumental things for his ego, and also maybe makes his chest tighten just the slightest bit.

“Yours is better,” he soothes with a wink, sliding the shorts down and watching in delight as Peter’s erection is exposed. He’s ridiculously hard and there’s precome at the tip that Wade suddenly wants to taste more than anything.

It takes him a few more minutes of rubbing and listening to Peter gasp becomingly to catch the full implications of the speech, but to be fair the feeling of Peter’s cock beneath his hand is a bit distracting.

“Wait. Did you just say a few months?” Wade asks in disbelief. Peter nods and looks away embarrassed.

“If I had known… God Peter…the things we could have done,” Wade says between kisses to his neck, following the long line of it down to his chest. The words send a thrill down Peter’s spine, making his need for Wade to touch him all the more pressing.

Wade’s hands follow his mouth down until he reaches Peter’s cock, which he grabs with two hands, twisting them and pumping the hardness as he sucks at the head, finally tasting him. Having Peter in his mouth is a wet dream come true, and the other man doesn’t disappoint him by lack of enthusiasm. He pants, trying to retain control of himself as Wade’s tongue licks in long firm strokes and his hands provide not-quite enough friction, so that he’s left aching for more.

“Now would be the time to really get that mouth moving,” Peter says impatiently.

Wade chuckles removing his hands and sliding his mouth down further as commanded. He closes his eyes for a second and focuses on the feeling of Peter’s cock, tracing the slight curve with his tongue and storing the memory of having the warmth of him in his mouth as Peter makes quiet noises of arousal above him.

Running his hands up from his hipbones to his chest and back down again, Wade chances a glance up and is met with the gorgeous sight of Peter with his head thrown back against the wall and his eyes closed in elation. “You’re gorgeous,” Wade tries to say around the length in his mouth, and though the words come out incomprehensible the movements of his mouth tear a moan from Peter, whose hips twitch up minimally which accidentally pushes his erection deeper.

Wade makes a happy sound and nods as much as he can, trying to coax Peter into repeating the movement and fuck his mouth. It takes a few more enthusiastic sounds and the motion of Wade’s hands pulling at his hips before Peter realizes what Wade wants with a broken groan.

“Are you sure Wade?” he asks. The slight tremor in his voice shouldn’t be hot, but Wade finds himself making an agonized sound around the cock in his mouth and nodding as enthusiastically as he can without hurting Peter. It gets better when Peter complies, bucking up into Wade’s mouth with a sigh. His hands come up to cup the sides of Wade’s face and hold him in place while he thrusts up deep into his mouth, his thumbs making small circles near his temple.

Wade’s hands take the opportunity to explore, caressing the smooth expanses of skin everywhere he can reach. It feels amazing to be able to touch someone slowly. Even when he touches himself he keeps the contact fairly minimal and he’d be lying if he said he enjoyed the feeling of his scarred skin beneath his hands. But Peter’s skin is soft, his muscles tight and powerful on his slim frame, and he seems to be enjoying Wade’s thorough exploration of his body if the noises he’s making and the increasing speed of his thrusts are anything to go by.

Peter sighs when Wade takes back over, pinning his hips down so that he can pick up the pace further, using his lack of a gag reflex to his advantage as he takes him down into his throat. Peter cries out in surprised pleasure and his hands slide down to grip Wade’s shoulders like a vice as his body tenses. Wade brings him right to the edge and then pauses, smirking around the length in his mouth as Peter makes a distressed choking sounds and scrabbles frantically at him in an attempt to keep him moving.

“If you don’t keep going I’m going to, oh god Wade, I’m going to become a villain and take you down,” Peter promises. Wade’s laughter is muffled as he starts moving again, taking Peter’s cock down again as deep as he can before pulling back to suck fast and shallow, sliding his hands up so he can feel the muscles of Peter’s stomach clench as he comes in his mouth with a ragged moan. Wade closes his eyes and groans as he does his best to swallow as much as he can while Peter rides out his orgasm, the pleasure seeming to stretch on forever in endless waves of ecstasy that leave him shaky and limp.

Pulling off Wade wipes his mouth and grins widely at the sleepy form of a thoroughly pleasured Peter Parker. “So that was fun!” he exclaims, bouncing happily on the bed and making Peter groan and swat at him uselessly.

Wade hesitates for a second too long, seeming undecided about what to do next. Normally people are exactly dying to even give him a friendly pat on the back, or look at him let alone cuddle. But Peter’s swatting hands grab him firmly and pull him down into his arms, and Wade catches sight of a bright smile before he’s being kissed with an intensity that is almost frightening. Sex is one thing, but now that the lust has faded it’s beyond thrilling to have Peter’s arms wrapping tight around him and his lips moving softly against his own.

The kiss lingers longer than it probably should, but neither one of them seems eager to pull away. When they finally do part, after a slow heartbreakingly sweet kiss, the first thing Peter does is slap a hand over Wade’s mouth.

“Don’t talk, you’re just going to say something stupid,” Peter says with the barest hint of a smirk.

Wade’s eyes manage to convey all of the offended words that Peter’s hand is currently muffling, which Peter seems to find hilarious.

“-let me speak. And how exactly was smacking my mouth any less of a mood killer huh? You’ve got absolutely no bedside manner and I’m filing a complaint,” Wade halts, realizing his mouth is free.

“To who?” Peter asks, laughing.

Wade takes a moment to consider. “Shield. Maybe the Avengers. Let them know I am a hundred percent unsatisfied with Spider-Man’s performance in bed.”

Peter snorts. “You didn’t seem all that unsatisfied when you came without me even touching you- mmph!” It’s Wade’s turn to slap a hand over Peter’s mouth.

“I think that’s quite enough dialogue don’t you?” Wade says quickly. He’s pretty sure the muffled sounds Peter is making is laughter. He lets go of Peter’s mouth quickly just in case he decides to lick him (a totally valid fear), and find it was a good choice when he receives a quick kiss.

“What brought that on by the way?” Peter asks, blinking sleepily at him from behind his wire frames.

Wade proceeds to have a violent coughing fit, during which the words ‘cute’ and ‘glasses’ feature heavily.

“What?” Peter asks again innocently.

“You heard me,” Wade growls back as menacingly as he can while engaging in a dangerous amount of incriminating cuddling.

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure the fact that something as small as my glasses managed turn on the ‘great and powerful’ Deadpool isn’t something I’m going to get tired of hearing any time soon,” Peter chortles.

“Shouldn’t you be doing science?” Wade asks him grumpily.

“Science can wait,” he replies, settling back down and pulling Wade against him.

Wade smiles and tries not to squeal like a fangirl as he snakes an arm around Peter’s waist.

Peter Parker just picked him over science. Probably only because he’s exhausted… but then again he’s exhausted because Wade made him squirm and moan and come, so that’s still pretty awesome.

Wade smiles widely to himself and decides to take the win.


End file.
